


Will You Skate With Me?

by ferosecity



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Anime, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Langa Hasegawa - Freeform, M/M, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Shadow - Freeform, chinen miya - Freeform, kyan reki - Freeform, sk8 infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferosecity/pseuds/ferosecity
Summary: English is not my first language, so if you find errors, please forgive me.I just need to do this because Langa probably called Reki for a hundred times last episode. Anyway, enjoy!
Relationships: Renga - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Will You Skate With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you find errors, please forgive me.
> 
> I just need to do this because Langa probably called Reki for a hundred times last episode. Anyway, enjoy!

**WILL YOU SKATE WITH ME?**

“You like that person, right?” hearing my mother said that surprised me, kept my mum for a couple of seconds, and as much as the question was too forward, I was also surprised that I answered her truthfully. What would I lose?

At this point, I don’t really know what to do anymore. Reki has been avoiding me since that day. I couldn’t even concentrate. I feel all over the place without him. We’ve been inseparable and this feeling of longing is too fanciful… when did I start feeling this way? I’ve never felt this way before.

“Good morning, Reki.” He just groaned, and still facing away from me. I missed looking at his face. His smiling face that always greets me, every morning, and good byes before we head home. His voice when we talk on the phone, his unbelievable, funny stories.

“Uh, there’s a new open restaurant around the corner… wanna go?” I asked, he shook his head, “I have some things to take care of—“

“Let me join you—“

“Nah. It has nothing to do with you.” My heart sunk once again, and didn’t try to talk to him for a while. The class starts but his head’s low. He’s spinning his pen on his fingers. “Langa.” I was startled to hear my name, and everyone’s looking at my direction. “Why were you staring at Reki?” the teacher asked and Reki turned his head towards my direction for the first time this week.

His eyes widened, and his cheeks were red.

I don’t trust myself that I don’t look the same. My heart was beating so fast. I smiled at him but he, once again, turned his face away. “Langa?”

“Nothing sir, I was just zoned out for a moment.”

“Then read this paragraph.” I heaved a sigh, and stood up.

I tried my best to concentrate today, but I couldn’t. I just want to talk to Reki. I want to talk about his day, what did he do, and what is he going to do tomorrow. I was about to call him when one of our classmates called him, “Reki, wanna grab some burger?”

“Huh?”

“It’s a new restaurant, they’re having a promo since it’s their opening. My treat.” Reki, without hesitation, nodded his head.

I felt… rejected and left out. I clenched my hand. Why is he okay to be with someone else and not with me? I asked him first! And I think, that gave me the courage to call him out once more, “Reki.” I called, he stopped midway, even our classmate who invited him, “I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t.”

“Reki!”

“I said I don’t want to—“ I walked briskly and grabbed his arm, “Langa—“  
“Langa, we’re going to—“

“Shut up!” I said to the guy. His eyes widened, it’s probably the first time he heard me shout, even Reki. “W-What’s wrong with you?” He shook his head and waved his hand, “Next time, Reki.”

“Hey! Wait! My burger—“

“Then buy one with me!” I said to him. He tried to grab his arm back but I pulled him, and led him to the roof top.

“Langa, the hell?” I grabbed his face and kissed him the moment we stepped out of the door.

Langa, are you out of your mind! Why did you kiss him? But… I couldn’t bring myself to regret the kiss. Is it rage that I’m feeling right now? No… it’s not. It’s different. This is the first time that I felt this. It’s new that I don’t want to feel this again.

I slowly back away. As expected, he’s shock. “W-What?” I bit my lower lip. That was my first kiss… I wonder if… “Why?” He asked silently. He’s looking down. “I—“ I don’t know what’s gotten into me to be honest.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” He added.

“Because…”

“Because what?” He finally looked up. His eyes were moist, but I couldn’t stop myself from looking at those lips. “You decided what to do? Why can’t you just leave me alone? I have nothing to do with what you wanted. Can’t you see? I can’t keep up with you, all of you. I can’t even beat Shadow. I am the ‘one who is not Langa’, I…I want to protect you from Adam but—“

“But who said I want to be protected?” I asked him. That made his expression even more furious. He shook his head in disappointment and turned his back, “Then we’re done here.” I grabbed his arm once again. “Reki—“

“Can’t you see?! I’m… I’m scared that you’ll get hurt and you’re… important to me, Langa. I can’t take it if something—“

“Then I won’t.” I cup his cheek. I want him to understand that I want this, that I also care about him. That I will protect him… that I’m always here to wait for him. Be with him. “Reki, please.”

“I just don’t want to be in the same predicament.” Reki sighed and I was stupefied to see him shed tears for me. Do I deserve this? “Reki…” he sat and hid his face, burying it with his arm on his knees. “Reki, please, trust me on this one. Please believe in me, like the first time you did when you taught me how to skate. I will protect you, help you, if you’re scared.”

“It’s Adam—“

“I don’t care.” I sat in front of him and held his arms, he’s sniffing. “This is so not cool.” He mumbled. I chuckled, but he frowned. I traced the lips I kissed earlier. It’s so soft… I felt my cheeks heated. “Will you skate with me?” I asked while wiping his tears, “Fine.” he whispered. “What? I can’t hear you.”

“I said, fine!” He shouted and I laughed. “Why did you kiss me though?” He pouted his lips, “That’s too sudden.” I was caught off guard, what should I tell him? That it was just because of the heat of the moment? That I just want him to shut up? No… uh, that… his eyes narrowed, “What?”

“I…” his eyes become narrower, I heave a sigh of defeat. Here it goes, “I…It’s because I hated that you didn’t want to come when I asked you to go to that restaurant, but when that guy asked you, you didn’t even hesitate—“ Reki just laughed and pinched my cheeks like he always do.

“You’re so dumb. He’s going to treat me—“

“But I want to treat you too!” I argued… I mean, I didn’t say it when I asked him out, but I think it’s a given? He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Then come on, let’s go.” He stood up but something is bothering me.

“Reki.” I grabbed his arm, and pulled him to me. I kissed him again. His eyes, just like before, widened. I closed my eyes and tried to deepen the kiss, “L-Langa.” He mumbled on my lips and I took that opportunity to insert my tongue inside of his. We lose our balance so we landed on the floor, and he’s on the top of me.

We’re trying to catch our breath the moment I stop kissing him. He buried his face on the crook of my neck. “What’s that all about?”

“I…” I sighed, “I like you.” He didn’t say anything after that so I asked him, “How about you?” It took him probably 2 minutes—I was anxious, okay?! To reply, “Fool, why would I react this way if I didn’t like you back?” His confession reverberate inside me. I encircled my arms around him.

“Is this normal?”

“What?”

“To feel this way?”

“Fool.” He said quietly.

We found Miya in front of the restaurant when we got there. Miya narrowed his eyes when he saw us two. He probably realized that all is well, so he rolled his eyes and went inside the restaurant. I didn’t invite him though but probably he got a hunch that we’ll be here for the burger promo.

“Promise me, you’ll win this.” I looked at Reki, he’s smiling now.

“We’ll win this. With you, Reki.”

\----------

Reki just laughed and pinched my cheeks like he always do.

“You’re so dumb. He’s going to treat me—“

\----------

ITS THEM LMAO DURING RECONCILIATION 


End file.
